Oh Jace
by LovemyPadfootMarauder
Summary: The scene that begins on page 119 in COG the fight between Jace and Clary from Jace's point of view/ scene after Jaces death from his point of view pages 487-499. This is going to be a series of scenes from Jaces point of view throughout the series
1. Chapter 1

This is the scene in City of Glass where Jace yells at Clary from his point of view

hope you enjoy it :]

* * *

**Jace POV**

**BANG!**

The door slammed shut. Aline and I pulled back at the same time turning to see Clary standing in the doorway. Wearing shadowhunting gear none the less.

What is she doing here?! My thoughts screamed at me in horror and confusion. Her face! She was staring at me with astonishment and horror her eyes wide.

Aline's voice quickly cut through my confused thoughts. "Excuse me. Who are you?"

I couldn't even look at Aline, disgust for what Clary had just seen flowed through me. I stared at Clary incredulously and felt the blood drain from my face. No! She couldn't be here! It wasn't possible. I quickly pushed the thoughts away trying to find a way to get Clary home and away from here.

"Aline." I said in a flat voice barely hiding my anger. "This is my sister, Clary." I hated the word. Sister! If there is a god he loves to tourture me with that word.

"Oh. Oh. Sorry! What a way to meet you. Hi, I'm Aline" Aline said clearly embarrassed but holding her hand out anyways.

Clary's eyes were still shocked but I know her well enough to see the disgust in her eyes. Clary wouldn't touch Aline, not now not ever.

I grasped Aline's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Go. trust me." Aline was surprised but left without a word.

I let the mask on my face drop so she could see my thoughts clearly. My worst nightmare had come to find me in the waking world. To be alone with her was a blessing and a curse, but now it was just a curse.

"Jace." She said coming closer to me. I backed away longing not to.

"What in the name of the Angel, Clary, are you doing here?" I spoke roughly concealing my true feelings with anger.

She looked hurt and the sight cut me to the heart but i couldnt let her see that. "You could at least pretend you were glad to see me. Even a little bit." she said in a hurt voice.

"I'm not glad to see you." I lied i did want to see her. all the time i did, but i couldn't bear the thought of her being here and in danger. "Not even a little bit." I hated the words as they left my mouth but i couldn't take them back not now. i have to make her go home and hurting her is the only way to do it.

i clenched my thin wrist feeling the rough edges of my bitten nails. Worry for Clary and her safety had me eating less and constantly biting.

"This isn't you, I hate it when you act like this-" She said and i agreed i hate it too.

"Oh, you hate it do you? well, id better stop doing it then hadn't i? I mean, you do everything i ask you to do." I snapped being cruel and sarcastic. I hated myself for it.

She started snapping at me then instantly furious. "You had no right to do what you did! Lying to me like that. You had no right-"

"I had every right!" I shouted at her surprising myself with actual anger. Some small part of my mind registered that i had never shouted at her before. "I had every right, you stupid, stupid girl.I'm your brother and i-"

She cut me off with anger of her own. "And you what? You own me? You don't own me, whether you're my brother or not!"

Alec chose this moment to appear flinging the door open incredulous. "What in all possible dimensions is going on here?" Alec asked in amazement. "Are you two trying to kill each other?"

I instantly fixed my face into the icy mask, deceptively calm. I said in a icy voice trying to look uninterested. "Not at all, Clary was just leaving."

"Good" Alec said, "because i need to talk to you Jace." giving me a meaningful look.

"Doesnt anyone in this house ever say, 'Hi nice to see you', anymore?" Clary demanded in irritation.

I knew from experience how easy it is to guilt Alec so i didn't surprise me when he said, "It is good to see you Clary, except of course for the fact that you aren't really supposed to be here. Isabelle told me you got here on you're own somehow, and I'm impressed-" OK well that last part surprised me so i cut him off.

"Coulkd you not encourage her?" I asked him sharply.

Alec continued ignoring me. " But i really, really need to talk to Jace about something. Can you give us a few minutes?"

Clary wasn't going to have that. "I need to talk to him too about out mother-" The words our mother stabbed me like a knife. I didn't consider Clary's mother my own. She abandoned me regardless of Clary saying she thought i was dead.

"I don't feel like talking, to either of you, as a matter of fact." I said cooly.

"Yes you do. You really want to talk to me about this." Alec said earnestly. I pretended not to consider his words but they struck curiosity in me.

Ignoring Alec i turned my cool gaze to Clary. " i doubt that. You didnt come here alone did you?" I said slowly horror sinking in once again as i realized how much worse this could get. " Who came with you?"

Clary seamed guilty but realized there was no point in lying, as i would figure it out eventually. "Luke." Oh no. "Luke came with me."

Dammit. I don't know how this could get any worse. The blood that had just recently returned to my face left again. "But Luke is a downworlder. Do you know what the Clave does to unregistered Downworlders who come into the Glass City- who cross the wards without permission? Coming into Idris is one thing. but entering Alicante? Without telling anyone?" I couldn't believe how stupid she could be sometimes.

"No" Clary whispered like a child who got caught doing something they knew was wrong. " but i know what you're going to say-"

"That if you and Luke dont get back to New York immediately, youll find out? This is what i want i reminded myself i want her to go back to New York and stay there. I was desperate and defeated there is no way it could get any worse then this. She read the sadness in my eyes and it shocked her. After all i was the one threatening her.

"Jace." Alec said panicky, "Haven't you wondered where I've been all day?"

i had wondered but i played it off, "That's a new coat you're wearing. I figure you went shopping. Though why you're so eager to bother me about it, i have no idea."

That angered him, "I didnt go shopping, I went-"

The door opened once again and Isabelle cam in with a smug expression looking at Clary. "I told you he'd freak out didn't i? She said shaking her head.

the interuption gave me a chance to add to the tension with a sarcastic joke, "Ah the i told you so, Always a classy move."

Clary stared at me horrified her voice a whisper, "How can you joke? You just threatened Luke. Luke, who likes you and trusts you. Because hes a Downworlder. Whats wrong with you?"

I had never seen her so disgusted with me before.

Isabelle jumped in with horror. "Luke's here? Oh Clary-"

"hes not here. He left- this morning- and i don't know where he went. But i can certainly see now why he had to go." her eyes couldn't bear to look at me but she did. "Fine. You win. We should never have come. I should never had made that portal-"

Isabelle cut her off but not before my knees went weak. "Made a Portal? Clary, only a warlock can make a portal. and there aren't very many of them. The only portal here in Idris is in the Gard."

"Which is what I had to talk to you about." Alec hissed at me but i barely heard him. "About the errand i went on last night- the thing i had to deliver to the Gard-"

i cut him off desperately feeling like i was about to hit the floor. "Alec, stop. Stop." I could only look at Clary then and i forced the words out choking on them. "You-re right, you should never have come. I know i told you its because it isn't safe for you here, but that wasn't true." I hated myself and the words i forced out of my mouth but its the only way. "The truth is that i don't want you here because you're rash and thoughtless and you'll mess everything up. Its just how you are. you're not careful, Clary." I lied to her in desperation i didn't mean what i said. that is how i think of myself not her. i could never think of her that way.

Clary looked as if i had struck her. "Mess... everything... up?"

"Oh Jace." Isabelle said sadly acting asif i was the only one hurt. I didn't look away from Clary.

"You always just race ahead without thinking." I said. "You know that, Clary. We'd never have ended up in the Dumort if it wasnt for you."

She managed to get enough air in her lungs to shout at me again. "And Simon would be dead! Doesn't that count for anything? Maybe it was rash, but-"

I cut her off my voice rising. "Maybe?"

"But it's not like every decision I've made was a bad one! You said, after what I did on the boat, you said I'd saved everyone's life-"

If there was any color left in my face it was definately gone now. I couldnt let Isabelle and Alec know about Clary's power. It would get back to the Clave and they would use her as a weapon. That was the only fear i had for in Idris and she just made it reality. "Shut up, Clary, SHUT UP-" I shouted at her viciously.

"On the boat?" Alec looked between Clary and I bewildered. "What about what happened on the boat? Jace-"

"I just told you that to keep you from whining!" I lied shouting at her ignoring Alec and everyone but Clary. No matter what i was furious now. "You're a disaster for us, Clary! You're a mundane, you'll always be one, you'll never be a Shadowhunter. You don't know how to think like we do, think about what's best for everyone- all you ever think about is yourself! But there's a war on now, or there will be, and i don't have the time or the inclination to follow around after you, trying to make sure you don't get one of us killed!"

She looked at me shock and hurt plain on her face. she couldn't say anything. i had never spoke to her like this before and i wished i didn't have to. The pain in her eyes i felt a thousand times more.

"Go home, Clary. Go home." I said sounding exhausted even to myself. Every one of the words i had just said to her running through my head. Killing me again and again. hurting her hurt me and drained me.

She didn't say a word or even hid her pain she just left unable to look at me or the others. She turned her head one last time and spoke the only words that could touch me now. "When you told me the first time that Valentine was your father, I didn't believe it. Not just because i didn't want it to be true, but because you weren't anything like him. I've never thought you were anything like him. But you are. you are."

The moment the door shut behind her i slumped back against the wall my legs to weak to support me. I didn't know what my expression was like. was it horror? was it shock? was it relief that Clary might have finally decided to listen and go home? I couldn't say.

"Jace" Alec said taking a step toward me. "Do you really think-"

I spoke in a low voice barely concealing my pain and grief. "Get out. Just get out, both of you."

"So you can do what? Wreck your life some more? What the hell was that about?" Isabelle demanded.

I shook my head dizzily. "I sent her home. It was the best thing for her."

"You did a hell of a lot more than send her home. You destroyed her. Did you see her face?"

"It was worth it." I said. "You wouldn't understand." and I don't have the energy to explain it to you. not that i would if a i did.

"For her maybe," Isabelle said, "i just hope it winds up worth it for you."

I turned my face away so she wouldn't see the agony and despair on my face. "Just... leave me alone, Isabelle. Please."

Isabelle cast a startled look at Alec. i never said please, ever. "Never mind, Jace." Alec said as kindly as possible. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

I looked up toward Alec but i didn't see him I could only see Clary's devastated face. "No, she won't." I said, "But i knew that. Speaking of which, you might as well tell me what you came in here to tell me. You seemed to think it was pretty important at the time."

Alec answered. "I didn't want to tell you in front of Clary-"

My eyes focused on Alec the images of Clary finally leaving as suspicion settled in. "Didn't want to tell me what in front of Clary?"

Alec hesitated afraid of my mood. he had never before seen me so upset. "Yesterday," he said in a low voice, "when i brought Simon up to the Gard, Malachi told me Magnus Bane would be meeting Simon on the other end of the Portal, in New York. So i sent a fire-message to Magnus. I heard back from him this morning. He never met Simon in New York. In fact, he says there's been no Portal activity in New York since Clary came through."

"Maybe Malachi was wrong," Isabelle suggested, After a glance at my ashen face. "Maybe someone else met Simon on the other side. And Magnus could be wrong about the Protal activity-"

Alec shook his head. "I went up to the Gard this morning with Mom. I meant to ask Malachi about it myself, but when i saw him- I can't say why- I ducked behind a corner. I couldn't face him. Then i heard him talking to one of the guards. Telling them to go bring the vampire upstairs because the Inquisitor want to speak to him again.

"Are you sure they meant Simon?" Isabelle asked with no conviction in her voice. "Maybe..."

"They were talking about how stupid the Downworlder had been to believe that they'd just send him back to New York without questioning him. One of them said that he couldn't believ anyone had had the gall to try to sneak him into Alicante to begin with. And Malachi said, "Well, what do you expect from VAlentine's son?"

"Oh," Isabelle whispered. "Oh my God." She glanced at me. "Jace..."

My heart dropped to my stomach and i didn't think it was possible for me to feel any worse but I did. I clenched my hands at my sides. I couldn't think i was shocked. My identity was thrown in my face once again. Damn this was all my fault. "If it hadn't been me who brought him through," I said in a low rough voice, sounding as if i was reciting something, "maybe they would have just let him go home. Maybe they would have believed-"

"No." Alec said cutting me off. "No, Jace, it's not your fault. You saved his life."

"Saved him so the Clave could tourture him," I said. "Some favor. When Clary finds out..." I shook my head blindly thinking of how Clary would react. "She'll think I brought him here on purpose, gave him to the Clave knowing what they'd do."

"She won't think that. You'd have no reason to do a thing like that." Alec disagreed.

"Perhaps,"I said slowly, "but after how I just treated her..."

"No one could ever think you'd do that, Jace," Isabelle said. "No one who knows you. No one-"

I didn't wait to find out what else she would say. i walked over to the pisture window overlooking the canal. I wanted physical pain to distract me from my thoughts. I moved so quickly before Isabelle or Alec could tell what i was going to do and react. it was too late when Alec tried to prevent it.

There was a crash- the sound of shattering- and a sudden spray of broken glass showering in jagged stars. Sharp pain ripped through my left hand and i looked at it, the knuckles streaked with scarlet, with a keen intersest. The blood flowed and dripped onto the floor by my feet.

"Oh Jace." Isabelle said looking from the broken glass to Jace, her voice as soft as Alec or I had ever heard it. "How on earth are we going to explain this ti the Penhallows?"


	2. Chapter 2

Clary was right Jace was angry. He watched her lying in a crumpled heap on the sand, covered in dirt and blood her clothes ripped, and was angry. Through her pain he could see clearly on her face the desire to drag herself to his lifeless body and give up. You can't Clary, you can't give up. He thought in angry despair.  
Apart from his anger Jace was aching to hold her, and tell her everything was alright, that he was here watching her. When arrived at the beach of Lake Lyn he couldn't look at her, tear his eyes away from his adopted father, but he wanted to. He wanted to see the girl he loved so desperately knowing she wasn't his sister.  
Jace saw her now. Her beautiful face dirty and twisted in pain and grief as she stared at what was left of him. He wanted nothing more to say to her I love you, and here her say it back.  
If Jace had a face now he would be smiling a small sad smile as he watched Clary painfully drag herself to the circle of runes and change one. Her father not noticing anything.  
That was the Clary he knew. The one who never gave up and always could think of something else to try.  
She fell back on the sand all her energy spent and she watched Valentine as her summoned the angel.  
Even though she lay crumpled again he was no longer angry, he was proud. Even now after his end she still found one last way to thwart Valentine.  
He watched with sad pride as Clary forced herself to watch the rising of the angel.  
He watched with strong satisfaction at the hurt and baffled look on Valentine's face when he spoke to the angel. He watched as the angel spat and a ball of white fire ripped a hole through Valentine's chest.  
He saw it all. He saw Clary move released of her bonds and heard her speak his name. "Jace" Clary said and Jace felt himself coming back into the darkness. He felt the pain in his body for a moment before the angel healed it.  
Jace opened his eyes to dark starry sky. The brilliant light of the angel had vanished leaving the night sky behind.  
In amazement Jace slowly sat himself up on the sand and looked down at his ruined and bloody gear. I'm alive. He thought in wonder. Jace looked to the spot he knew Clary would be and panicked. No, no, no. He thought scrambling to his feet kicking up a cloud of sand. He half crawled next to Clary lying on her back with her eyes closed on the sand. The first thing Jace noticed was the blood on her face and her torn clothes. Then he saw the steady rise and fall of her thin chest and felt a wave of relief.  
She was alive.  
"Clary." he said hoping she would hear him. "Open your eyes."  
Clary's brilliantly green eyes snapped open and Jace sighed in a second wave of relief. He saw her eyes rake him over from the sheen of dirt, blood and sweat to the torn gear. Her tension eased when she saw he was otherwise unharmed.  
"You're alive. Really alive." she whispered.  
He reached slowly to touch the face of the girl He loved. "I was in the dark." He said softly. "There was nothing there but shadows, and I was a shadow, and I knew that I was dead, and that it was over, all of it. And then I heard your voice. I heard you say my name, and it brought me back."  
"Not me." she said. "The angel brought you back."  
In a softer voice he said, "Because you asked him to." he traced her face with his fingers filled with happiness inside knowing she was alive and alright. "You could have had anything else in the world and you asked for me."  
She smiled at him where he leaned over her. "But I don't want anything else in the world."  
Jace's heart leapt out of his chest the feeling those few words gave him was nothing he could explain. It was happiness and love beyond anything he could have ever dreamed of.  
In a breathless voice she told him, " You're not my brother. You know that right?"  
Slightly he grinned at her, "Yes. I know that." and nothing could have made him happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene starting on page 181 of COG Hope you enjoy

* * *

This was not going to go well. Jace thought as he walked through the streets of Alicante to Amatis's canal house. The house came into view and Jace slowed his walk and took a deep breath readying himself to see Clary's face. He raised his fist and banged it three times against the doorframe. Silence inside the house was followed by quick shuffling footsteps. A woman with long, thick, gray streaked dark hair threw the door open and stared in surprise at the blonde shadowhunter on her doorstep.

"Amatis Herondale?" Jace asked.

"Yes." She murmured. "Your Jonathan, am I right?"

Jace shot down his irritation, "Jace" he corrected. "Is Clary here?"

"No." She answered quickly. "She's out. I believe she went to find Ragnor Fell."

Jace did not let his surprise and disappointment show. "Would you mind if I waited for her here?" Before Amatis could answer he took a step forward so he stood close to her in the doorway. Amatis shrugged her approval and Jace turned inside.

Amatis said nothing as she shut the door and followed him into her living room. Jace sat himself comfortably in a chair at the table. With his bandaged hand he reached for one of the cookies on the plate in front of him.

Amatis watched him impassively leaning against the wall.

Jace had assumed an air of unconcern as he ate the cookie, but his thoughts were raging in worry. Where was Clary? Was she alone? Was she alright?

He picked up another cookie as he heard the front door open. His heart rate picked up from its already rapid pace. Amatis glanced at Jace before walked back up the hall. Jace leaned forward on the table. "Clary? Is that you?" Amatis called to the front of the house. Amatis's footsteps stopped "Clary. Your brother's here to see you. He's waiting in the kitchen." Jace clenched and unclenched his teeth and waited.

Jace heard Clary's voice more faintly, "_Jace _is here?" She asked and Jace could imagine the look of angry surprise on her lovely face.

"Should I not have let him in? I thought you'd want to see him." Jace almost laughed. Clary, want to see _him, _but guilt twisted in his gut like a knife_. _

Jace knew Clary well enough to sense the tension in her voice. "No, its fine. I'm just tired."

"Huh. Well, I'll be upstairs if you want me. I need a nap."

Jace watched as Clary came around the corner. She looked exhausted. "Good," he said, "you're back. I was beginning to think you'd fallen into a canal." Jace managed to keep himself looking unconcerned as anger flashed in her green eyes.

Jace leaned back in his chair and threw an arm casually over the back of it. "You look exhausted." He added. "Where have you been all day?"

"I was out with Sebastian."

Sebastian! Jace was so surprised he couldn't hide it. "_Sebastian?_"

"He walked me home last night." She said impassively. "And so far, he's the only person in this city who's been remotely nice to me. So yes, I was out with Sebastian." Jace wanted to kick himself, not for the first time, for his harsh words the night before.

Jace forced his face blank and set his cookie back down. "I see. Clary, I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did." I wish I hadn't done it too, he thought.

"No." Clary said in an angry voice. "You shouldn't have."

"I also came to ask you if you'd reconsider going back to New York." He really didn't want her to have to go, but it was the only way.

"God," Clary said raising her arms in the air and letting them fall. "This again-"

Jace cut her off before she could get any further. "It's not safe for you here."

"What are you worried about?" She asked tonelessly. "That they'll throw me in prison like they did with Simon?"

Jace leaned his chair back on two legs in surprise. How did she know about that? "Simon-?"

"Sebastian told me what happened to him," she went on in the same flat voice answering his unasked question. "What you did. How you brought him here and then let him just get thrown in jail. Are you _trying_ to get me to hate you?"

A small amount of anger surged up in Jace. "And you trust Sebastian?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "You barely know him, Clary."

She just stared at him her impassive expression slowly cracking. "Is it _not _true?"

Jace met her eyes with a still face. "It's true."

Clary snatched a plate from the table and chucked it at him. Jace ducked and the plate hit the wall above the sink and shattered. Jace leapt up from the chair as she seized another plate and threw. This time the plate did not come close to hitting him and it landed at his feet cracking in two. Jace wasn't surprised at her reaction.

"How could you? Simon trusted you. Where is he now? What are they going to do to him?" She shouted at him.

"Nothing," Jace said. "He's all right. I saw him last night-"

"Before or after I saw you? Before or after you pretended everything was all right and you were just fine?"

"You came away from _that_ thinking I was just fine?" Jace said incredulously as he choked on an angry half laugh. "I must be a better actor than I thought." Jace had a twisted smile on his face to hid his emotions. He was slightly angry at her for believing everything he said and how he acted. He was baiting her also but was surprised when she kicked aside a chair and flung herself at him.

The force of her attack caught Jace off guard and she slammed him into the hard edge of the counter. He gasped in shock. She flung her arm back, and Jace, sensing her intention moved in one of his blindingly fast movements catching her fist as it came toward his face. He easily forced her arm back down to her side. Jace felt her small body pressed hard against his. She had him leaning against the counter with the weight of her body.

"Let go of my hand." She hissed in a dangerously low voice.

"Are you really going to hit me if I do?" Jace asked his voice rough and soft, and he knew the answer, yes.

"Don't you think you deserve it?"

Jace laughed even though he knew it was far from funny. He laughed in amazement. "Do you think I planned all this? Do you really think I'd do that?"

"Well, you don't like Simon, do you? Maybe you never have."

Jace made a angry amazed sound and let go of her hand. Clary stepped back and he held out his arm. She looked at his wrist and the ragged scar there. "This" he said his voice tight and angry, "is where I cut my wrist to let your vampire friend drink my blood. It nearly killed me. And now you think, what, that I just abandoned him without a thought?"

"Sebastian told me that you brought Simon here, and then Alec marched him up to the Gard. Let the Clave have him. You must have know-"

Jace cut her off again. "I brought him here by _accident._ I asked him to come to the Institute so I could talk to him. About _you,_ actually. I thought maybe he could convince you to drop the idea of coming to Idris. If it's any consolation, he wouldn't even consider it. While he was there, we were attacked by Forsaken. I _had_ to drag him through the Portal with me. It was that or leave him there to die."

"But why bring him to the Clave? You must have known-"

"The reason we sent him there was because the only Portal in Idris is in the Gard. They told us they were sending him back to New York."

"And you _believed_ them? After what happened with the Inquisitor?"

"Clary, the Inquisitor was an anomaly. That might have been your first experience with the Clave, but it wasn't mine- the Clave is _us. _The Nephilim. They abide by the Law."

"Except they didn't."

"No," Jace said. "They didn't." Jace was tired. "And the worst part about all this," he added, "is remembering Valentine ranting about the Clave, how it's corrupt, how it needs to be cleansed. And by the Angel if I don't agree with him."

She was still so close. Jace wanted to hold her close, his arms reacted to his desire and he unthinkingly pulled her to him. He was surprised when she let him.

"He might be right that things need fixing," she said finally. "But he's not right about the way they should be fixed. You can see that, can't you?"

Jace's sleepless night was slowly catching up to him and he half closed his eyes. "I'm not sure I can see anything. You're right to be angry, Clary. I shouldn't have trusted the Clave. I wanted so badly to think that the Inquisitor was an abnormality, that she was acting without their authority, that their was still some part of being a Shadowhunter I could trust."

"Jace," she whispered.

Jace opened his eyes and looked down at her. He never forgot but he noticed how close together they really were.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice soft.

"I want to see Simon," she said. "Can you take me to see him?"

Jace seemed to wake up and he lightly pushed Clary away. "No. You're not even supposed to be in Idris. You can't go waltzing into the Gard."

Jace could see her disappointment. "But he'll think everyone's abandoned him. He'll think-"

"I went to see him," Jace said. "I was going to let him out. I was going to tear the bars out of the window with my hands." Jace continued sounding very matter-of-fact. "But he wouldn't let me."

"He wouldn't _let _you? He wanted to stay in jail?" Clary said incredulously.

"He said the Inquisitor was sniffing around after my family, after me. Aldertree wants to blame what happened in New York on us. He can't grab one of us and torture it out of us- the Clave would frown on _that_- but he's trying to get Simon to tell him some story where we're all in cahoots with Valentine. Simon said if I break him out, then the Inquisitor will know I did it, and it'll be even worse for the Lightwoods." Jace said in a voice like he was explaining something for the tenth time.

"That's very noble of him and all, but what's his long-range plan? To stay in jail forever?"

Jace shrugged. "We hadn't exactly worked that out."

Clary still looked angry to Jace so he thought it better not to push her too far as she blew out an exasperated breath. "_Boys_," she said. "All right, look. What you need is an alibi. We'll make sure you're somewhere everyone can see you, and the Lightwoods are too, and then we'll get Magnus to break Simon out of prison and get him back to New York."

Even though the situation was less than funny Jace felt a sudden urge to laugh at her confidence. "I hate to tell you this, Clary, but there's no way Magnus would do that. I don't care how cute he thinks Alec is, he's not going to go directly against the Clave as a favor to us."

"He might," Clary said with a slightly smug expression, "for the Book of the White."

Jace blinked in surprise. Book of the White? "The what?"

Jace listened to Clary's tale with surprised intensity. "Demons?" he said. "Magnus said Fell was killed by demons?"

"No- he said the place stank of something demonic in origin. And that Fell was killed by 'Valentine's servants.' That's all he said."

"Some dark magic leaves an aura that reeks like demons," Jace said nodding. "If Magnus wasn't specific, it's probably because he's none too pleased that there's a warlock out there practicing dark magic, breaking the Law. But it's hardly the first time Valentine's gotten one of Lilith's children to do his nasty bidding. Remember that warlock kid he killed in New York?"

"Valentine used his blood for the Ritual. I remember." Jace saw Clary shudder. "Jace, does Valentine want the Book for the same reason I do? To wake my mother up?" Our mother Jace corrected sourly in his mind.

"He might. Or if it's what Magnus says it is, Valentine might just want it from the power he could gain from it. Either way, we'd better get it before he does."

"Do you think there's any chance it's in the Wayland manor?"

"I know it's there," Jace looked at her with certainty. "That cookbook? _Recipes for Housewives _or whatever? I've seen it before. In the manor's library. It was the only cookbook in there."

Clary looked dizzy. "Jace- if you take me to the manor, and we get the book, I'll go home with Simon. Do this for me and I'll go back to New York, and I won't come back, I swear."

So tempting. "Magnus was right- there are misdirection wards on the manor," Jace said slowly. "I'll take you there, but it's not close. Walking it might take us five hours."

Jace started to grin in understanding as Clary reached out and pulled his stele out of his belt and held it between them. The faint glow it gave off very familiar to him. "Who said anything about walking?"

* * *

Chapter 4 is coming in a few days. Sorry it took so long to get this one up. Review please!!! :]]

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long!!! I've been reallyyyyy busy lately. Im deffinately not finished but here is part of it I'm sorry its so short but i figured i should put up what i have **

* * *

Seconds after grasping Clary's hand and stepping through the portal Jace lost the slight pressure of her hand in the whirlwind. Jace slammed into the floor and he rolled neatly into a crouch behind the old grand piano. The room in the mansion was filled with sheet covered shapes and a thick layer of dust.

I hope Clary didn't hurt herself from the fall. Jace thought as he straightened up. "Clary?" Jace questioned walking around the piano. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." Clary said standing up in the center of the rug with a wince. Her red hair was a tornado around her small beautiful face. "Aside from the fact that Amatis will probably kill me when we get back. Considering that I smashed her plates _and_ opened up a Portal in her kitchen."

He reached his hand down to her. "For whatever it's worth," he said, helping her to her feet, "I was very impressed." More than impressed, amazed.

"Thanks. So this is where you grew up? It's like something out of a fairy tale." Clary said glancing around one of the rooms he grew up in.

"I was thinking a horror movie," Jace said honestly. "God, it's been years since I've seen this place. It didn't used to be so-"

"So cold?" Clary shivered once and buttoned her coat. Jace meant to say dusty but he knew exactly what she meant. The manor would never be a happy place for him again.

"No," said Jace. "It was always cold. I was going to say _dusty_." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his witchlight stone, the light flared out between his fingers. "This is the study, and we need the library. Come on."

Jace exited the room with Clary following behind down a hall lined with dozens of mirrors. Jace glanced back in one of the mirrors and saw Clary trying to pat down the tangled mass on top of her head. Nice try Clary he thought grinning at her attempts to be sneaky about it.

As Jace walked the halls of the manor that had once been his home he was tense. He was filled with mixed emotions, anger, loss, pain, sadness and bitter understanding. The image of Valentine- his father- stepping through the Portal at Renwick's rose to the center of his mind, as it often did. Valentine had called the country manor "home," but Jace knew, as he did then, that it had been a lie designed to trick him into following his father through the Portal. Valentine had left the manor to rot and fill with dust.

Jace shouldered open the library door at the end of the hall and ushered Clary inside. Jace saw the room as he remembered it, without the dust. He saw the beams of sunlight pouring through the window not the black night as it was now. The walls were lined with same rows of books as before, and ladders on rolling casters all caked in dust. The ceiling was high and beamed, there was no desk in the room and the velvet green curtains were lined with an icing of dust.

"This is the library?" Clary asked Jace in a whisper.

Still lost in his memories Jace stared past her at one of the windows. "I used to sit in that window seat and read whatever my father had assigned me that day. Different languages on different days- French on Saturday, English on Sunday- but I can't remember now what day Latin was, if it was Monday or Tuesday…."

Jace remembered clearly sitting in that seat as a little boy reading quietly, occasionally looking out the window and seeing the rolling green hills. "I can't remember," Jace said again in mild frustration, everything about this place brought back memories, some that he wished he could forget.

Jace felt an electric jolt as Clary touched his shoulder. "It doesn't matter Jace."

"I suppose not." Jace shook himself forcing him back into the present. He strode across the room and knelt down in front a row of books. He searched for the cookbook, witchlight lighting his way, and found it in the same place it was many years ago. "_Simple Recipes for Housewives,"_ he said. "Here it is."

Clary hurried across the room and took it from him. The book had a plain blue binding and was as dusty as everything else in the house. When she opened it a cloud of dust emerged from its pages.

A large square hole had been cut out of the center and fitted inside was a smaller white leather volume with the title printed in gilded Latin letters. She lifted the White Book and opened it, the pages were covered in spidery ancient Greek handwriting.

"Greek," Jace said looking over her thin shoulder. "Of the ancient variety."

"Can you read it?"

"Not easily," Jace admitted slightly wishing he could. "It's been years. But Magnus will be able to, I imagine." He closed the book and slipped it into the pocket of her coat his fingers brushing the soft fabric on her side. He turned back to the many bookshelves and skimmed his fingers along the spines.

"Are there any of there you want to take with you?" Clary asked him in a gentle pitying voice. "If you'd like-"

Jace laughed and dropped his hand. "I was only allowed to read what I was assigned," he said. "Some of the shelves had books on them I wasn't even allowed to touch." Pointing out a higher up row with books all bound in matching brown leather. "I read one of them once, when I was about six, just to see what all the fuss was about. It turned out to be a journal my father was keeping. About me. Notes about _'my son, Jonathan Christopher.'_ He whipped with a belt when he found out I'd read it. Actually, it was the first time I even knew I had a middle name."

Jace felt a wave of hatred flow through Clary. "Well, Valentine's not here now."

"Clary…," Jace began warning her not to do what he knew she was thinking. Irrationally he felt a kind of fear of not following the rules he was once forced to obey. She had already reached up and thrown one of the journals to the ground where it landed with a satisfying thump. "Clary!" He exclaimed a little shocked.

"Oh, come on." She did it again and again. "You try."

Jace looked at her, loving her for trying to raise him into rebellion against their father. It worked. Jace felt the corner of his mouth raise up into a half smile and the rebellion rose up. He reached up and swept his arm across the shelf knocking the rest of the volumes to the ground with a crash.

He laughed- and then broke off his head snapping up as he heard a high pitched grinding coming from behind the wall. "Do you hear that?"

He saw Clary step back as the stones in front of them slid open with a screech. An opening gaped behind the stones in the rough shape of a doorway. A set of stairs led down into the darkness. Jace felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.


End file.
